


【警爵】破碎

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 有拆卸, 爵士bottom, 警爵 - Freeform, 警车 X 爵士, 警车up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011
Summary: 有拆卸，HE





	【警爵】破碎

“警车，你爱爵士么？”  
不，我不爱他。当然。  
“正如您所见，我很爱他。”他抬起头，看着办公桌后身材高大的领袖，神情上是熟悉的谦恭的表情。  
“哦？”领袖似乎颇为玩味地挑了挑眉弓。“你们才认识这么短时间，就已经……”领袖的手掌在空中做了个惊讶的手势。“开始谈恋爱了？”  
谈恋爱。和爵士谈恋爱。  
呵。  
“是的。”警车耐心地等领袖说完才回答。“当然，请您放心，我的个人事务不会影响到工作。”  
领袖笑了笑。“我当然相信你。”  
他站起身，走到警车身边，拍了拍他的肩甲。“我很高兴，看来介绍你们认识是正确的。”  
警车略一低头，看了看手里的数据板。“接下来您的日程安排是……”

把领袖送回家，所有的事情扫尾结束之后，已经是深夜了。警车简单把办公室收拾了一下，准备好明天的新闻稿，屋里的灯光已经调暗，窗外是闪烁的星辰。他走到窗边，看着外面璀璨的夜景。  
也看着他脚下的城市。  
因为领袖的办公室在最高层，身为领袖副官的他自然办公室也有这么绝佳的视野。  
所以，当警车向下看去的时候，立刻就看到了大楼前那个盘着腿坐在地上的小跑车。  
这么晚了，他怎么还在这儿。  
警车皱了皱眉。

听到脚步声爵士一骨碌从地上爬了起来。“抱歉我本来一直站着的，实在站得累了……”  
警车打断了他。“你怎么在这儿？我记得行动部门今天没有加班安排。”  
爵士挠了挠小角：“我在等你。”  
“等我？”  
“我看到你的办公室还亮着灯，而且听说你今天忙了一天了。”爵士有点不好意思。“我想你需要补充能量，我订了宵夜……”  
“不需要。”警车面无表情地说。“你回去吧。”  
他转身向大楼里走去，爵士在后面急切地说：“可是我听领袖对我说了！”  
“什么？”警车不耐烦地回头。  
“领袖说，你告诉他我们在谈恋爱……”爵士的声音越来越小，说到最后几个字的时候几乎都快听不到了。  
警车危险地眯细了光镜。  
爵士没注意到，他低着头，看着地上两个人的影子，还在小声地说着：“我原本以为，我们刚刚认识不久，还要多了解一下……不不，我当然知道，领袖介绍你给我认识是因为你是个很好的人，我也很喜欢你……但是我刚入职，你已经是领袖副官，我以为你不会喜欢我……我没想到你已经对领袖说我们在谈恋爱了，虽然这有点快，但是我不讨厌这样……”  
警车忽然一把拽住爵士的手腕，猛地拉着他往大楼里走。爵士来不及反应，踉踉跄跄地被拽到了警车的办公室。

警车把爵士推了进去，反手锁上了办公室的门。其实并没必要，整栋楼现在除了值班的保安就只有他们两个了。  
爵士被警车推倒在办公桌上，他撑起上半身，又被警车牢牢地握住手腕压在桌上，而警车的另一只手已经搭上了他的对接面板。  
“不，警车，你要干什么？”爵士慌了起来，他从来没经历过这些，也没见过警车这个样子。刚才被推倒在办公桌上的疼痛已经消失，但是现在的警车却让爵士觉得可怕。  
他拼命想推开警车，可是警车的手法却娴熟到让他吃惊。  
警车低头咬在他的胸前车灯上，痛感混合着电流直冲爵士的脑模块。白色的手掌揉捏着另一边圆润的胸甲，指尖挑起下面精细的电线。  
警车所有的动作都轻车熟路。  
他对爵士的机体了如指掌，甚至比对自己的机体还要了解。  
早在领袖介绍他们认识的那天，警车就知道，今天的事迟早会发生。他早晚会有一天，把爵士按在自己身下，狠狠地插进他的对接通道，把他揉进自己的能量中。  
现在的一切，不过是按照他预想的进行下去罢了。  
警车的金属舌向上移动，啃咬着爵士脖颈的敏感电路，手上的抚摸也加重了力道。他卡进爵士的双腿之间，拆掉那块黑色的金属壳，手掌覆上爵士柔软的对接阵列。  
爵士浑身颤抖。他死死地咬着下唇，然后慢慢抬起手臂，抱住警车的脖子。  
当他们的对接设备结合的瞬间，爵士忍不住痛得轻哼起来，他的冷凝液渗了出来，挂在白色的装甲外，像一层亮晶晶的宝石。  
警车疯狂地撞击着他，摩擦着内壁密集的电路，碾过爵士脆弱到不堪一击的神经。  
他们互相拥抱着，风扇疯狂运作着，电流和火花从彼此的装甲缝隙里疯狂涌出。  
在过载来临的一瞬间，爵士用力抬起上半身，想去亲吻警车的嘴唇。  
但是警车只是偏开了头。  
爵士的吻落在他的脸颊上。  
过度的热量袭来，爵士被冲撞到无法保持思考，他的护目镜瞬间变白，持续了几秒又暗了下去。  
警车喘着粗气从他的胸甲上爬了起来。他甚至没再看爵士一眼。  
“你可以在我这里休息。”  
这是爵士下线前，听到警车说的最后一句话。

第二天爵士上线的时候，警车已经开始工作了。  
小跑车从沙发上爬起来，看着落地窗外明亮的光线。“什么时间了？”  
警车没抬头，目光依然在手里的数据板上。“已经是工作时间了。”  
“什么？”爵士立刻飞快地扣上自己的装甲，一边还埋怨警车。“你怎么不叫我？”  
警车淡淡地说：“我想你需要多休息休息。”  
“可现在是上班时间！我不想让别人看到我从你的办公室出来！”爵士刚加入行动部门没多久，不想让别人对自己有什么奇怪的误会。  
警车没再说什么，爵士也立刻整好装甲，忍着接口的疼痛往自己的楼层走去。  
等爵士走出房间，警车按了通讯器。“录音机，到我办公室来一下。”

“听说昨晚，爵士在你的办公室里过夜了。”  
警车正在领袖的办公室帮他修改发言稿，闻言只是轻轻抬头。“我很抱歉，我保证这种事今后不会再发生。”  
领袖露出温和的笑容。“不，我没有责怪你的意思。你还年轻，这种事很正常。听说今天早上录音机到你办公室来交报告，结果正好碰上爵士。这层楼只有我和你的办公室，他当然立刻就猜到了。虽然爵士再三叮嘱录音机保密，但是你知道的，他可不是个能守得住秘密的家伙。”  
录音机可不是个能守得住秘密的家伙。  
有谁能比得上一个热心肠又大嘴巴的人来散布消息更合适的呢。  
又有谁能抵得住八卦的好奇心呢。  
警车笑了笑，低头继续自己的工作。  
领袖忽然又说：“不过，办公室不是个合适的地方。听说爵士还住在行动部门分配的集体宿舍里，让他住到你家吧。”  
警车点点头。“好的。”

爵士拖着行李箱打量着警车的家。“你家真大，还有次卧……哇这个窗帘的颜色好可爱……”  
警车哼了一声。  
爵士讪讪地停住了嬉笑。“你的卧室是这里是吗？我先把行李箱放进去……”  
“不。”警车拦住了爵士。“你睡次卧。”  
“什么？可是我们不是同居了吗？”爵士难以置信地说。  
“我平时会工作到很晚，而且有人在旁边我无法充电。”警车生硬地解释。  
“我……我想照顾你……”爵士小声地说。  
“我不需要。”警车转身走向自己的卧室，忽然又停下来。“我还是先说明的好。我们的卧室是各自独立的空间，我希望不要互相打扰。如果有对接需要，我会联系你来我的卧室。当然，你也一样。冰箱里的东西你可以随便吃，需要什么告诉我，我可以去买，或者你自己去买，刷我的卡就行。我平时工作很晚，如果你要看电视请把声音关小。清洗室有两套清洗剂，你可以挑自己喜欢的牌子。我喜欢晚上去清洗，希望你能避开这个时间使用。”  
爵士的表情有些迷惑：“你是说，我们即便是住在一起了，也还要分两个卧室睡吗？”  
警车扫了爵士一眼，没有说话。

但是爵士更多的是一个人在家里。警车时常加班，睡在办公室也是常有的事。爵士百无聊赖地在家里看着搞笑剧，时不时看看收件箱。  
警车很少回复他。最多只是一句，“今晚我不回去了。”  
爵士甚至有种自己才是这里的唯一住户的错觉。  
今天电视里播的是一部很旧的片子，一个线条流畅的小跑车脚踏两辆车，于是她的两个情人为了争夺她而决斗，最后双双死亡的故事。  
随着片尾字幕被打了出来，爵士不屑地嗤笑了一声。  
这是什么时候拍的片子啊，老掉牙的剧情，而且也太假了，现在谁还会为了情人的出轨而决斗啊。  
爵士笑着笑着，目光落到了许久没有新消息的收件箱上。  
警车……该不会……

爵士气势汹汹地杀去办公大楼的时候，警车的办公室果然还亮着灯。他一路坐电梯上到最高层，砰的一声推开门。  
门里正在开会的情报小队成员都吓了一跳。  
警车皱了皱眉，不满地看着爵士。“你怎么来了？”  
爵士反应十分迅速：“我来给你们送宵夜，大家加班辛苦了……”  
情报组于是纷纷表示爵士真是牵挂警车，心疼警车总是加班，还特意来送宵夜，他们也能跟着沾光，爵士真是太好了云云。

“你怎么去我办公室了？”回到家之后，警车忽然叫住了爵士。  
“我去看你啊。”爵士很自然地说。  
“我跟你说了我在加班。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不知道。”警车的语气带着点愠怒。“你刚进来的时候，右手是搭在左手手腕上的。”  
爵士哑然。他的贴身武器是藏在左手手腕里的，这一点警车知道。看来警车早就看出来爵士是带着怒气去的。  
“抱歉。”爵士很诚恳地说。  
“你以为我在和别人约会？”警车忽然问。  
“是我不好。”  
警车忽然捏住爵士的下巴，强迫他抬起头看着自己。  
些微的身高差形成了绝妙的压迫。  
“你觉得我爱你吗？”警车问道。  
爵士愣住了，他没想到警车会这么问。想了几秒钟，他认真地说：“我希望你爱我。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我很爱你。”  
警车于是不再说话，他把爵士抱进自己的卧室，扔在充电床上，他粗暴地动手扯去爵士的胸甲，舔吻着下面的传感器，伴随着爵士逐渐加重的喘息声，警车贴住他的对接面板，灼热的对面是粘腻的湿润。  
爵士低低地呻吟着，大张着腿迎接警车的进犯。输出管和内壁电路摩擦的声音也没盖住爵士的叫声，他几乎是不知廉耻地用双腿夹着警车的腰，肆无忌惮地索取着。  
当他们记不清是第几次同时过载的时候，爵士忽然伏在警车的接收器边，小声地说：“Pal，我爱你。”  
他的声音那么小，小到警车几乎没听清。  
警车沉默了，他知道爵士在等他的回答。  
但那个回答注定会让爵士失望。

之后，警车破天荒和爵士一起去清洗。他躺在浴池里，温暖的热油覆盖了他的全身。爵士在旁边帮他擦洗装甲和线路，手法轻柔而缱绻。  
他闭着光镜，爵士也没说话。  
氤氲的潮湿裹挟着他们，水汽和滴答声填补了他们之间的沉默。

爵士以为他会等来警车的回答。  
但是他等来的却是领袖死亡的消息。  
一时间办公大楼里乱成一团，所有的人都在猜测为什么领袖会独自去见反叛的敌人，为什么领袖会战死。  
爵士所在的行动部门也立刻被调到紧急应急小组。每个人都开始忙碌起来，爵士却忽然想到了警车。  
警车，他现在在干什么？

爵士在大楼里没找到警车，也没收到警车的通讯回复。虽然警车经常这样，但是爵士却隐隐地担心起来。  
他在警车的办公室外等了好久，终于看到警车回来。黑白色的涂装依旧一尘不染，但是警车却显得很疲惫。  
“你怎么来了？行动部门不是有自己的任务吗？”警车沙哑着嗓音问道。  
“我来看看你。有什么我能帮你的吗？”爵士担心地说。  
“你不需要帮我什么。我可以应付。”  
“好吧。”知道警车总是这样，爵士也不再坚持。“你今天还回家吗？要不要我帮你带些能量块来？”  
“说到这个，爵士。”警车背对着他，傍晚的光线从他的身侧照过来，一时间爵士竟然看不清警车。  
“我们分手吧。”

“你说……说什么？”爵士微张着嘴，发声器机械地重复着。  
“分手吧，爵士。”  
“可是，可是，为什么？我知道，你不是很爱我，可是没关系，我可以等，只要你让我陪在你身边，只要我们可以在一起！警车，别让我走，你知道我爱你！”爵士急切而惶然地说着，他甚至在乞求。  
爵士早就知道警车并不爱他，他不是傻子，看得出来。  
警车在和他对接的时候，从来不会和他接吻。  
爵士也知道也许有一天警车会向他提出分手，但他只是私心地不想离开警车。  
因为他太爱警车了。  
“你知道我为什么会和你在一起吗？”警车缓缓地转过身，注视着爵士。  
“是因为……因为领袖介绍我们认识……”  
“那你知道领袖为什么会介绍我们认识吗？”  
爵士摇了摇头。  
“你知道一个人成为领袖，需要多小心吗？他要把身边一切可能的隐患都掐灭，要小心地甄选可以爬到他身边的人。副官是什么？是领袖的心腹，是知晓领袖一切秘密的人，是除了普莱姆斯大帝之外最了解领袖的人。你说，他会找一个不好控制的人来当副官吗？”警车缓缓地开口。  
爵士张了张嘴，他似乎意识到了什么。  
“在和我一起竞选副官的几个人中，我的能力是最强的，但是领袖迟迟不肯下调令。我知道为什么。因为在他看来，我没有任何欲望，没有任何弱点。他无法控制我。  
“一个没有欲望和弱点的人是可怕的。因为你不知道该怎么拿捏他，让他为你服务。所以领袖举棋不定，顾虑重重。  
“当我意识到这一点的时候，我就立刻开始了行动。  
“我去油吧买醉了几次，也找了几次服务机。领袖立刻就明白了，他在新入职的人中选择了你，刻意安排了我们的见面。我也假装毫不知情，开始跟你熟络起来。直到我告诉领袖我很喜欢你，领袖终于下定决心，正式让我担任他的副官。  
“那天你在楼下等我，你说领袖告诉了你我对他说的话。我忽然明白领袖在试探我们，所以我把你拉进办公室里拆了个精光。我在你的线路里加了一点麻痹神经的药物，让你很晚才上线。又特意叫录音机来我的办公室，让他把我们过夜的消息传开，领袖自然也会知道。  
“我需要和你维持表面上的感情，所以我们同居了。每天出双入对，在别人面前秀秀恩爱，合适的时候拆一发，你也不会怀疑。大家都认为我很爱你，领袖也是。  
“所以，他才能放心地用我。  
“而现在，领袖已经战死，新的领袖很快会被选出。无论是谁，我已经在这里获得了不败的地位和权力，我不需要再用你来巩固我的未来。你对我已经没有任何价值了，你明白了吗？”  
爵士呆呆地望着警车，就像不认识他一样。许久，他才从发声器里挤出几个字来：“那你，从来没爱上过我吗？”  
“从来没有。”警车决绝地说。“以后也不会。”  
有东西尖锐地划开柔软的火种，粘稠的液体流进他的齿轮之中。  
“我的确欠你一句抱歉。如果你实在不好受，可以打我，我不会还手的。”警车坐在办公桌前，双手交叠在胸前。  
爵士摇摇头。“你不值得。”  
他慢慢走出房间，颤抖着手关上警车的房门。  
黑白色的身影在彼此的视线中渐渐消失不见。

爵士从行动部门辞职了。  
警车听到这个消息的时候只是稍微顿了一下，对前来汇报的行动部门主管淡淡地说了一句：“知道了。”  
对方没有反应。警车又抬头：“还有事？”  
“爵士留了一些东西没有拿，我想是不是应该交给你……”对方有点犹豫，毕竟警车和爵士的事所有人都知道。  
警车又低下头：“拿去丢了吧。”  
对方似乎十分吃惊于警车的反应，张大了嘴巴啊了一声。  
警车想了想，又说：“拿来给我吧。”  
“哦，哦，好。”这才是想象中该有的反应，对方一路小跑地把东西抱了上来。箱子上写着爵士的名字。  
警车翻了翻，有一些工作记录，有一份爵士的履历表，还有一些杂七杂八的小玩意儿。比如一张有些磨损的唱片，警车不知道爵士为什么会丢下它。虽然同居的时间不长，但爵士对音乐的热爱警车是知道的。可能是已经损坏不能播放了吧。还有一个用废零件做的警车的车型模型，歪歪扭扭的，十分难看。以及一张警车睡着的照片，旁边还有爵士对着镜头的自拍，保时捷笑得傻兮兮的，手指在警车脸旁边比着手势。他什么时候拍的？！  
爵士把这些都扔了，看来是彻底对警车死心了。  
这样也好。警车把那些东西扔到箱子里，封在休息间的角落。

新任领袖的推选虽然经历了一些波折，但总算是顺利完成了。可是新领袖却不怎么听话，至少不总是听话。  
这一点让警车很恼火。但他又不能表现出来。  
比如现在，那个红蓝色的大卡车溜溜达达来到他的办公室，自在地打开门，坐在他的办公椅上，还瞄了瞄他的休息间。  
而这一切都是在警车不在的时候发生的。  
在监控里看到这一切的警车几乎要被气到能量液倒流。  
没过几分钟，他沉着脸推开自己的办公室，而那个大卡车还没走。  
“如果您有事，可以直接联系我过去找您。”  
“哦，我没什么事，只是想来看看你的办公室。”  
警车深吸一口气。“那您看完了吗？”  
“看完了。”擎天柱笑了笑。

不记得过了多少万年，擎天柱要他陪自己出席一个政府官员高级别的私人聚会。  
警车对这些早已驾轻就熟。  
他熟练地帮擎天柱安排好一切，包括擎天柱只能喝三杯之类的规定都定下了，虽然他也不确定对方是否会听话。

聚会一开始，警车就盯住擎天柱的杯子，谁想去敬酒都被他礼貌地挡下了。  
擎天柱有点哭笑不得地看着通天晓都被拦下了，对警车说：“今天是私人场合，不用太紧张。”  
“是。”警车虽然这么说着，但还是紧盯着擎天柱的酒杯。  
“真的不用太紧张。”擎天柱又说。  
“您累了，我陪您去休息。”警车立刻掐断了擎天柱进一步的“啰嗦”。  
擎天柱想了想，把酒杯递给旁边的人，向自己的座位走去。  
警车立刻跟了上去。

他们的座位在中心宴会厅之外，这也是警车特意安排的。这样可以保证擎天柱的绝对安全，以及意外发生时的及时应对。  
警车总是能把一切都控制在自己的逻辑运算之内。  
他讨厌不在自己控制范围内的意外。  
这里的光线有些昏暗，但足能让他看清，宴会桌边坐了另外一个人。  
虽然是私人场合，安保措施严密，应该不会有不该进来的人，但是这样的意外让警车感到十分不快。  
擎天柱已经坐在了那个人的旁边，对方扭过头来，看到是擎天柱，急忙站起身。  
警车就是在这个时候，看到了那抹在幽暗中摄人心魄的湛蓝色。  
“很高兴见到你。”擎天柱温和地对对方说。“请坐，爵士。”

**时间好像过了很久，又好像昨天历历在目。**

警车做出了自己下了流水线以来最失控的表情。他愣愣地站在擎天柱旁边，死死地盯着爵士，张大了嘴巴却不知道该说什么。他的逻辑模块疯狂运转，一切话语却被堵在发声器里。  
爵士怎么会在这儿？  
“给你介绍一下，警车，我的副官。”擎天柱对爵士说。“不过我想，你们都曾在前政府供职，应该认识。”  
爵士歪头看了看警车，礼貌地笑了笑。“是的，我们认识。”  
警车终于恢复了发声器的功能。他看着爵士，问的却是擎天柱：“我不知道您今晚还有客人要见。”  
“爵士不是客人。我已经签发了调令，让他重新入职行动部门。”  
“什么？”警车立刻意识到自己的话不妥当。“我是说，我没看到您签署调令。”  
“是刚刚参加宴会之前。”擎天柱示意他们两个坐下。“我看过爵士的简历，他有着相当优秀的行动经验。我们现在正需要这样的人。”  
“您从哪儿看到爵士的简历？”如果警车没记错的话，为了安全起见，前政府官员辞职之后简历都会集中销毁。  
“在你的办公室里。那个写着爵士名字的箱子里。”  
爵士似乎颇为玩味地看了警车一眼。  
警车说：“我想起我还有点事没处理完，如果您允许的话，我想能早退一下。”  
擎天柱轻轻敲了敲杯沿：“既然这样，明天爵士就要正式入职，麻烦你带他去新办公室看一下。”  
警车皱了皱眉头。  
擎天柱笑了笑：“辛苦了。”

警车决定以沉默应对全程。好在爵士也没有要开口的打算。他们一路安静着来到办公大楼，直达电梯最高层。  
“你的办公室在这里。”警车推开一扇门。他现在终于明白擎天柱前一段时间让人准备的这个空办公室是干什么用的了。  
爵士点点头，刚要说话，忽然通讯器响了起来。  
警车迅速瞥了一眼通讯编号。  
“哦，宝贝，抱歉我得晚点了……没事没事，放心……我很快就回去陪你，等我哟……爱你，MUA……”  
爵士对着通讯器那头重重地亲了几口才挂了电话。  
警车翻了个白眼。“工作时间大楼会屏蔽私人通讯，告诉你朋友以后上班时间别打电话。”  
爵士抱着双臂靠在墙边，表情十分慵懒。“遵命，长官。不过，”他的嘴角浮起一个窃笑。“不是朋友，是男朋友。”  
“不管是男朋友还是女朋友，都不行。”警车面无表情地说。  
爵士耸耸肩。“我能去你办公室看看吗？”  
“随便。”

“老实说，我真没想过会再走进这里。”爵士打量着警车的办公室。“哪儿都没变化，还真像你的风格。”  
“你为什么要回来？”警车问道。  
“我也不想回来。”爵士轻松地坐到沙发上。“辞职之后，我在朋友的油吧里驻唱，本来过得挺舒服的。可是擎天柱不知道怎么找到了我，软磨硬泡要我回来工作。你应该比我更了解他，那个大卡车的倔劲儿上来了，谁都没辙。”  
这点倒是真的。警车也时常为擎天柱不按常理出牌和不听话而头疼。  
“不管怎么说，既然以后要一起工作了，希望我们都能放下过去，精诚合作。”警车公式化地说。  
“放下过去？你是说……”爵士手肘撑在沙发靠背上，托着脑袋想了想。“你是我前男友的过去？”  
警车没有说话。  
爵士咧嘴笑了起来。“放心吧长官，我早放下了。毕竟你只是我众多前男友名单里的一个，没什么放不下的。而且你又不算技术最好的，我记不住那么多人的。”  
警车沉着脸没有说话。  
爵士一定是在故意气他。笨蛋才会上钩。  
“你该回去了，我还要工作。”警车准备下逐客令。  
爵士还没从沙发上起身，通讯器又响了起来。他悠闲地翘着腿接通，看也不看警车一眼。  
“宝贝，好了好了，我准备回家了……什么，给我准备了惊喜？让我猜一猜……该不会是我上次提到的那个小玩意儿吧……哦哦哦哦好啊……乖乖洗澡躺好等我，半个小循环之后见，我……”  
爵士的通讯器差点被警车捏爆。  
他被突然来到沙发边的警车牢牢压住，手腕上传来的痛感让他倒吸了口凉气。  
他躺在沙发的柔软里，看着身上近在咫尺的那张熟悉的面孔。  
“你以后是政府工作人员了，要注意自己的言行，别让那些小报记者偷拍到什么桃色八卦。”警车眯起光镜。  
爵士捂住通讯器：“桃色八卦？我们在自己家里对接玩点恋人间的小游戏难道也不行？长官，在家里对接总比在办公室对接要文明得多吧……啊！”  
警车猛地捏住爵士的下巴。  
小跑车戴着护目镜，看不清表情，虽然下巴很痛，但嘴角却尽是挑衅和嘲弄。  
“你再说一遍。”警车一字一顿地说。  
爵士放开通讯器，对着那头又恢复了轻浮的语气：“没事宝贝……遇到一条流浪的涡轮狐狸……不用来接我，我搞得定……”  
爵士抬起小腿，用脚踝轻轻蹭了蹭警车的腰。  
警车腰间的光带猛地亮起。  
爵士舔了舔下唇，通讯器的灯依然亮着。“当然了，我很期待你的小惊喜哟……你每次的惊喜都让我欲罢不能……还记得我们在一起三百周年纪念吗？你那晚的表现简直棒极了……”  
啪的一声，爵士的通讯器被警车扔了出去。  
达特森的光镜现在看起来好像要冒出火花一样。  
爵士嘴角翘起愉快的幅度：“长官，你这样不太好吧，随便打断别人情侣之间的甜言蜜语……”  
“这是我的办公室。”  
爵士的护目镜闪了闪。“好吧，那我可以走了吗？”  
他抬起上半身，搂住警车的脖子，伏在他的接收器轻声说：“沙发该换一下了，我上次睡在这上面就不太舒服。你可别总用这么一张破沙发招待那些对你张开大腿的人。”  
警车忽然想起了他们分手不久前的那晚，在激情过后，爵士也是这样，他搂着警车的脖子，伏在他的接收器边小声地说他爱他，蓝色的护目镜像宝石一样熠熠发光。

办公大楼里有不少人在前政府供职过，当他们看到爵士的时候自然少不了吃惊。然后这吃惊在看到旁边的警车时立刻变成了八卦脸。人们纷纷猜测当初爵士辞职的原因，以及两个人再次见面到底会尴尬还是会再续前缘。  
但是都没有。  
警车和爵士在公共场合出现时，彼此都带着官方的表情，只是爵士笑得更近人情一些。他们一起讨论问题，为领袖制定方案，内部指挥，外部行动，所有的合作都有条不紊。  
警车对爵士始终保持着礼貌的距离，用公式化的处事方式化解他和爵士的相处。  
而爵士则对警车表现得热情有加，甚至没有太多外人的时候还会亲昵地和他勾肩搭背。  
但是爵士对谁都是这么亲热。谁都说爵士笑容迷人，带着亲切和一丝风流，无论是谁都会在那抹笑容里沦陷。  
然后大家发现警车有时候莫名有点脾气暴躁。  
最后有人总结是只要爵士和谁过分亲热了警车准会在办公室发脾气。

“你们想多了。”午饭时间，爵士和几个相熟的职员坐在一起吃饭，谈笑风生。“我和警车早就分手了。”  
“可是……”有人欲言又止。  
“而且你们知道吧，我有男朋友。”爵士故作神秘地压低了声音。“不但人长得很帅，而且技术一流哦~~”

铁皮进去的时候警车正把一块数据板摔在地上。  
“你怎么了？”铁皮捡起数据板，看了看上面的内容。“上面只是普通的报告啊，值得你发这么大火？”  
警车清了清发声器。“没什么，别的事。”

警车发现今天爵士没来上班。他查了查行动部门的日志，发现爵士那一栏是空白。警车莫名的有些烦躁，而这份烦躁随着时间推移越发严重。思虑再三，他给红色警报打了电话。  
"爵士啊？他最近有任务，有一个走私武器的组织，擎天柱头疼很久了，爵士一直在暗地里收集情报……"  
"我怎么没听说这件事？"警车十分不满地问。  
"老兄，我哪儿知道？你该问擎天柱啊。"红色警报十分无辜地说。  
警车又问："爵士去哪儿执行任务了？"  
"擎天柱授意我只能对他汇报，其他任何人都没有权限打听……"  
"我是他的副官！"警车的声音猛然提高。  
"抱歉啊，权限不认副官。"红色警报一副公事公办的口气。  
三分钟之后，红色警报的办公室门被一脚踹开。  
警车大踏步地走进来，一把拎起安保主任的脖子，手里的枪指着他的眉心。"现在，我的权限够了吗？"

爵士把自己隐在一处碎墙后面，他灵活的身形的确是行动的最佳人选。  
爵士已经暗地里调查这个组织很久了，今天他截获了情报，对方会在一处废弃工厂和买家进行交易，货物量十分可观。  
没过多久，目标就出现在他的视野范围内。一个高大的钻探机，小心观察了周围之后，对着通讯器说了几句，随后，又有几个机甲过来，手里拿着一些箱子。  
爵士把他们会面的情况详细拍摄下来，传回行动部门。  
获取情报的任务很简单，对爵士来说是小菜一碟。  
其实今天爵士不必来，这样的任务他完全可以交给幻影，或是其他人，任何一个行动小队成员都可以顺利完成。但是爵士不想留在办公大楼。  
每天被警车监视的感觉让他觉得不舒服。  
警车似乎总是能知道他又和谁搭着肩膀了，又对谁笑得如沐春风了。  
然后这个节骨眼上进警车办公室的TF无一例外会被警车以各种理由挑出工作上的问题。  
所以爵士今天坚决要自己出任务，远远躲开警车。  
目标人物走进废工厂开始给货物装箱，爵士激活武器，装上消音器，想离得再近一些。  
远处有什么响动。爵士的接收器精准地收到了信息。他立刻回头，看向树后。  
一点鲜红的颜色。  
爵士的护目镜闪过一道幽光。  
沉闷的一声，一颗子弹擦着那点红色飞了过去。  
“嘿——！”警车七手八脚地从树后面爬了出来，他小声地做着口型，声音里却是掩不住的震惊。“你差点打到我！”  
爵士面无表情地把枪口放下。“我以为有人偷袭。”  
“他们在工厂里，谁会躲在树后面偷袭？”警车扑掉身上的杂草，他的角徽刚刚被爵士的子弹擦到，现在看起来有点狼狈。  
爵士耸耸肩。“万一呢？”  
“而且长官你如果要潜伏麻烦把角徽隐起来好吗？红色很显眼你不知道吗？”爵士又说。  
警车忽然明白爵士其实早就知道是他。  
爵士是故意的。  
爵士还在恨他。  
明白了这一点忽然让警车的心情有点愉悦。  
他走到爵士身边，看向工厂里面。“情况怎么样了？”  
爵士这才想起任务，向里面张望了一下。“不好，他们快装完货了，我得赶紧进去！”他又对警车说：“你留在这里！”  
警车才不会乖乖听话。他跟擎天柱学的。  
爵士蹑手蹑脚地溜到角落，这里还散落着几个空箱子和一些没来得及装箱的武器。他听到身后的动静，回头看了看。  
“我不是让你留在外面吗？”爵士小声地说。  
“根据行动部门条例第273条第85则第199小点的第49……”  
“停停停！”爵士无语。“我不想听你的长篇大论。”  
“在外行动必须要听从高级别官员的指挥，我级别比你高，你必须听我的。”警车立刻言简意赅。  
“逻辑板！”爵士哼了一声。  
“嘘！”警车忽然一把捂住爵士的发声器，“有人来了！”  
爵士也听到了，脚步很沉重，由远及近，应该是体量不小的大型机甲，而且听起来数量不少。可他们现在无处躲藏。  
警车忽然推了爵士一把：“躲到空箱子里去！”  
没有更好的选择了，爵士灵巧地钻进箱子里，随后警车也钻了进来，把盖板盖上。  
有人吆喝起来：“这儿怎么还没装完，快收拾收拾装到运输车里！”  
外面一阵嘈杂，随后，爵士和警车的箱子被推进了一个似乎是运输车的空间里，和那些硕大的箱子堆在一起。运输车发动了。

“幻影，立刻定位我的位置，我需要支援。”爵士对着通讯器说。  
警车借着箱子的缝隙看着爵士。  
“幻影在定位了。”爵士挂断通讯，“不过可能需要点时间，因为我猜我们正在移动中。”  
随着爵士的话，运输车很配合地颠簸了一下，警车的下巴磕在了爵士的胸甲上。  
“从我身上起开！”爵士推了推警车。虽然箱子不小，但是要装下两个塞博坦人也还是很挤的。爵士因为先钻进来，所以被压在下面，警车牢牢地顶在他的胸甲上。  
“我动不了。”警车纹丝不动。  
“那边还有空间！”爵士又推警车。  
警车干脆把下巴都垫在爵士脖颈间。“我门翼卡住了。”  
“你——！！！”  
回来这么久警车还是第一次见爵士露出这么气恼又说不出话的表情。  
警车的心情更愉悦了。  
爵士哼了一声，把头扭到一边。警车只能看到他一半的护目镜和侧脸。  
几万年了，这张侧脸似乎从来没有变化过。  
警车惊奇地发现自己还记得他和爵士第一次拆卸之后，他在办公室醒来的那天早上。爵士像只安静的小猫一样窝在他的怀里，表情恬适而满足。  
他记得那张侧脸，记得爵士蓝色的护目镜，记得他在睡梦里微微翘起的嘴角。  
挺可爱的。  
而这些东西，警车本以为他早就扔进记忆扇区的回收站了。  
但是一想到后来还有很多人也见过这张可爱的睡颜，警车又觉得心情不那么愉悦了。  
“我能问你个问题吗？”警车打破了沉默。  
“不能。”爵士一口回绝。  
“你必须回答。”  
“就不。”  
“根据行动部门条例第273条第85则第199小点的第49……”警车开始念出一长串数字。  
“你又来？”爵士无语。  
“你要听我的命令。”警车提醒爵士。  
“我就不回答。”爵士的护目镜亮了亮。警车觉得如果没有护目镜的话，爵士大概已经在翻白眼了。  
“那我回去就撤你的职。”  
“随便，反正我正想回油吧呢。”  
“正好前几天文化部门跟我反映，最近很多油吧借着生意兜售违禁药品，我觉得回去该好好清查一下了。”  
“你威胁我？老条子你威胁我？”  
“我能问你个问题吗？”警车再次说道。  
爵士咬了咬下唇。“哼。”  
“你有多少前男友？”  
“喂，你这个问题侵犯隐私了吧？”  
“你也可以问我。”  
“长官，我对你的前男友数量没兴趣。”  
“回答我，爵士。”  
“这个问题跟我们现在的处境有关系吗？跟这次任务有关系吗？恕我直言长官，行动部门的条例约束的是出任务的职员，如果跟任务无关，我恐怕你不能拿那些条例出来，跟我玩官大一级压死人那套。”  
“当然有关。”警车面无表情地说。“我需要根据你的感情状况评估你现在的精神状态，再评估对这次任务的影响。”  
虽然知道警车在一本正经地胡说八道，但爵士居然找不出反驳的理由。  
“这么久没见，你的嘴上功夫真是厉害了。”爵士嗤笑了一声。“不过，我也没落后。”  
他神情自然地搂住警车的脖子，在他的接收器边轻声地说：“长官，我的嘴上功夫也很厉害，很多人都赞不绝口哟~~”  
警车的光镜猛地亮了一下。  
爵士的手指滑过警车的脖颈，若有若无地抚摸着那些敏感的电路。“我用嘴取悦过很多人，每个人都被我迷得神魂颠倒。他们说我看起来好像没什么不寻常的，但是当我的舌头舔上他们装甲的时候，没有人还能开口说话。他们那副迷醉又无知的表情简直是我的乐趣，你知道的，长官，看着对接对象在自己的舌头下欲罢不能真是太美妙了……”  
他的手游走在警车的胸甲下，轻缓地刺激那些线圈。  
警车的喘息声逐渐粗重起来。 他的风扇开始嗡嗡作响，有一团团的热气透过保险杠下方喷在爵士的手指上。  
爵士的表情更加狡猾，他用指尖夹住警车下方隐藏在胸甲里的扰流板，沿着旁边的传感线移动，黑色的金属涂层和外观一样光滑平整。他抚摸着外侧的保险杠，橘黄色的光带已经亮起，映衬着车灯闪烁起来的明暗不定的光，他把手指伸进保险杠的接缝里，极有耐心地来回拨动里面的传感器。  
“爵士……住手。”警车的表情可不怎么轻松。  
“抱歉长官，我动不了。”爵士故意用警车刚才的话回答他。  
“你再不住手我就……”警车咬牙。  
你再不住手我就把你拆了。他心想。  
运输车忽地停住了。外面响起卸货的声音。  
爵士回给警车一个迷倒众生的微笑。“现在你可以动一下了吧，长官。”他拔出手枪，贴在警车的头侧。“不然，你会挡住我的枪口的。”

虽然任务完成地很顺利，但爵士又对警车恢复了平时的样子。  
在大家已经总结出什么时候千万不能去警车办公室的时候，警车终于在一个下班的时间把爵士堵在了办公室。  
“怎么了，长官，有事吗？”爵士一点也不意外警车会出现。  
“我有点私人问题想问你。”  
“是那天你问我有多少前男友吗？”爵士一屁股坐到自己的办公桌上。“很多啊，长官。多得我数不过来，怎么了？”  
警车站在他面前。“那你介意把我从你的前男友名单上撤下来吗？”  
“我介意。”爵士的小腿在办公桌沿一晃一晃。“我男朋友也介意。”  
“那就把我撤下来，把他加到名单上去。”  
爵士哭笑不得。“你多大了，警车，你是幼生体吗？”  
这是他们再次共事以来，爵士第一次叫警车的名字。  
警车的火种里忽然颤了一下。  
“可以吗？”他再次问。  
“我们感情很好，我想不出什么理由和他分手。感情总有先来后到吧？”  
“可是我先认识你的，他应该排后面。”  
“可是据我所知我们已经分手了。而且还是你提的分手。”  
“我错了。”  
爵士几乎以为自己的接收器坏了。“你说什么？”  
“我错了。”警车看着爵士。“前任领袖介绍我们认识的时候，我怀着自己的目的去接触你，我觉得自己是被强迫的，这些想法蒙蔽了我的火种。在那种情况下，我不可能真正去了解你，更不可能真正去爱你。所以从一开始，我们的认识就是错误的。”  
“呵，现在听到这些话可真是讽刺。”  
“如果没有那些事，如果我们只是普通的相遇，那我一定会……”  
“那你也不会爱上我。”爵士打断了警车。“在当时的你眼里，权力是比我更重要的东西。我不知道你现在有没有改变，但是无论如何，这跟我都没关系。你手握你的权力，我也有我的生活，我们本来就该像两条平行线一样，永远不再相交。”  
“如果我这条平行线弯了呢？”  
“长官，以你现在的地位，伸伸手指头不知道有多少TF想爬上你的充电床。何必在乎我呢？”  
警车拉过爵士的手，仔细地抚摸上面的掌纹。“让他们爬我的充电床好了，“他靠近爵士，凝视着那抹湛蓝色。”我只想去你的充电床上。”  
爵士还没说什么，忽然通讯器响了。  
警车再次迅速地瞥了一眼那个编号。和上次的一样。  
“哦宝贝……马上就下班了……送我的礼物？哇宝贝我爱你，我爱死你了……MUA MUA MUA……今天晚上一定好好回报你……你在油吧吗……等我哦，我马上就过去……好的好的，我换上珠光漆~~你这个小坏蛋……等着我……爱你哟~~”  
爵士又对着通讯器那头亲了好几口，直到警车一把扯下他的通讯器。  
“你干什么？”爵士瞪警车。戴着护目镜也能瞪。  
“你今晚加班。估计回不去了。”警车面无表情地说。  
“什么？哪里有加班？”  
“刚刚。”  
“什么？”  
“帮我……帮我把这一万年以来的行动部门的计划全都整理一遍。”  
“你有病？”  
“对。”  
爵士气结。“你有病去找救护车。我懒得理你。”  
警车不慌不忙地说：“看来今晚该和文化部门一起去清查油吧了。”  
“你——！！！”

警车把那个通讯编号输入查询系统，以他的权限，查到一个TF简直太容易了。  
系统显示每次给爵士打电话的那位男友叫啰嗦，目前在城市北区经营一家油吧，爵士也住在那里。  
警车一路疾驰过去。

推开精致的大门，油吧里很安静，昏暗的光线下，有一个蓝色涂装的TF正在吧台前擦拭高脚杯。  
“您好，欢迎光临！”对方热情地打招呼。“不过我们还没到营业时间，不介意的话请您先坐下稍等。”  
警车打量着周围的环境，慢慢走到吧台边。“你就是啰嗦？爵士的——朋友？”  
警车私心把“男”字去掉了，他可不想承认对方是爵士的男朋友。  
蓝色涂装的TF线条十分流畅，变形应该是一辆赛车。听到爵士的名字啰嗦笑得更热情了：“没错是我！您是爵士的朋友吗？”  
警车点头。  
“您要等他回来吗？刚才他打电话说，本来可以按时下班的，可是他那个变态缺心眼笨了吧唧大傻缺一辈子没人爱的上司忽然让他加班，估计回来会很晚了。”  
警车的嘴角有那么一瞬间的抽搐。  
“爵士这么评价他的上司？他经常跟你提起他上司吗？”  
啰嗦笑着摇摇头：“不。他不喜欢提工作的事，我也没兴趣听。我们有自己可以聊的话题，办公大楼里的事多无聊啊。”  
“你们在一起多久了？”警车忽然问。  
“好几万年了吧。”啰嗦仔细回想了一下。“他从前政府辞职我们就认识了，一直住在一起。”  
“那你见过他的那些前男友吗？”警车抛出一个恶意满满的问题。  
啰嗦愣了一下。“谁？你说爵士的前男友……们？”  
“嗯。听说爵士有很多前男友。”  
“老兄，你绝对是被爵士骗了。”啰嗦哈哈大笑起来。“他经常这么逗别人，跟他们说自己有很多前男友，每个都技术很好什么的……但是据我所知，自从我几万年前认识他起，他就压根没交过什么男朋友。老兄，我们爵士虽然看起来风流，但他可不是那种乱来的家伙。”  
‘我们爵士’。他叫得可真亲密。警车忿忿地想。  
不过爵士说的“前男友”居然都是骗他的。  
“不过也可能他在骗你，毕竟你是他男朋友，他不想告诉你。”警车继续恶意满满。  
“什么？我是他男朋友？”啰嗦仿佛受到了惊吓一般，手里的酒杯都拿不稳了。“你说啥？我什么时候成爵士男朋友了？”  
“刚才，你自己不是都承认了？”  
“老兄，你问的是我是不是爵士朋友，我当然是他朋友啊！”  
“那每次给他打电话腻腻歪歪又亲又爱的不是你吗？”  
啰嗦仔细盯着警车，忽然猛地一拍桌子：“卧槽你就是他那个变态缺心眼笨了吧唧大傻缺一辈子没人爱的上司吧！”  
警车的嘴角又抽搐了一下。“你可以把那些定语去掉。”  
啰嗦忽然猛地抓住警车的胳膊，泪眼汪汪地就差当场抱着他失声痛哭了。  
“我球球你快点把爵士带走吧我快受不了了……不知道什么时候就会忽然发内线让我给他打电话，我打了电话他就又开始说些奇奇怪怪的话，什么宝贝啊，爱你啊，你晚上的表现真是棒极了啊，在床上等着我回来啊……普莱姆斯大帝啊天地良心啊我啰嗦从下了流水线到现在连个对象都没有，连别人的手都没拉过，我招谁惹谁了……ballball你把爵士带走吧这样的日子我真的受不了了……那个什么，你看我哭的姿势标准吗……”

忽然停电了。房间里一片漆黑。正在整理行动部门计划的爵士气恼地把电子笔摔在地上。  
窗外有星光洒进来，屋子里的一切东西都像披上了一层深蓝色的薄纱。  
“真倒霉！”爵士看着断了电的电脑。这下加班不成了，还不知道什么时候才能回去呢，不然跟啰嗦说一声让他别等自己了。  
门外有轻微的响动。爵士警惕地盯着门口。  
进来的是警车。虽然屋里很暗，但是他的光镜却像新升的初阳一般明亮温暖。  
“你回来监工吗？”爵士靠进椅背里，懒洋洋地说。“抱歉停电了，你最好立刻跟后勤值班室打个电话。”  
“是我拉了电闸。”警车说。  
“什么？你是嫌我加班不够还故意给我断电？你不打算让我回家了？”  
“不，事实上，我现在就想带你回家。回我家。”  
“那可抱歉咯，长官。我的家在北区油吧街。”  
“那里以后不是你家了。”  
爵士的护目镜猛地一亮。“你说什么？”  
“我去见啰嗦了。”  
“你干了什么？”爵士紧张地盯着警车。  
“没什么。和你的‘男朋友’开诚布公地谈了谈。”警车特意强调了那个词。  
爵士没有说话。  
警车走近他，俯身看着爵士。“现在，你能把你前男友名单上‘唯一’的一位撤下来，把他重新变成你的‘男友’吗？”  
“不能。”  
“你能原谅我吗？”  
“不能。”  
“你能重新爱上我吗？”  
“不能。”  
“你能忘了我吗？”  
“不能。”  
噗嗤，警车笑了起来。  
爵士气恼地跺了跺脚。  
警车把爵士圈进自己的怀里。  
他牢牢地抱着分别了几万年的恋人，贪婪地感受着他熟悉的体温。  
“我们的特别行动队指挥官，说到要做到哦。”

【后记】  
第二天爵士上线的时候，他发现他和警车都睡在办公室里那个陈旧的沙发上。沙发不算大，躺两个机体显得有点拥挤。警车把他牢牢地圈在自己怀里，像是守着什么珍贵的宝物一样。  
爵士踢了踢警车的腰。“放手，我要起床了。”  
警车的光镜还没上线，只是翻了个身，转手把爵士圈得更紧。  
“我知道你醒了！放手，到工作时间了！”爵士在警车接收器边大声喊道。  
警车闭着光镜，嘴角却含着笑。“别这么大声，我听得到。昨晚明明会在我接收器边小声说‘我爱你’。”  
“原来你听到了。”爵士不满地哼哼。“那你还说没听清，让我说了好几遍。”  
“因为被我撞得浑身颤抖还会抱着我小声说我爱你的样子实在太可爱了，忍不住想多听几遍。”  
“你是不是在故意欺负我？”  
“嗯……是的。”


End file.
